


Hiding The Ashes

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Badass, Bat Family, Batcest, Batfamily Feels, Blood, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreaking, Human Trafficking, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jealous Jason, M/M, Pain, Protective Jason, Rain, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Superheroes, werehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain only breeds more pain, but things could go right. When two former Robins finally realize their feelings could their pain bring them together. What would happen when Nightwing finds out that his love was not dead but alive. How would he feel when he finds out that he was kept in the dark. How will the rest of the team react? Could romance bloom or will it crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gun Fire Remembrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time to update yes, things have been crazy. But there is more that needs updating! I know. But I have been writing this for a while and wanted to get it out of my head. So I can focus on other things, like updates and school work. Collage work is no joke but I will update when I can guys. R&R. Don't own the characters just plot. Wish I did though.

Balancing precariously on a rain slick bar, running parallel to an old forgotten warehouse a masked hero braved the harsh unforgiving weather. For Inside were the primary target and the Intel that would blow the human trafficking out of the water. After months of searching, and spinning his gears in the mud was going to pay off.  
Dropping down the masked man landed softly on a sodden newspaper asking where all the hero's were. Needing more heroes like Batman and Robin. Was Bludhaven to bad for a hero? Shaking his head scoffing sending crystal droplets flying. Taking off on a muted stealth run on the perimeter, turning south finishing the evaluation he was stopped by a flash of red. Wallie; of course, he would follow, other than Roy he was the only person who would follow him.  
But a cackle stopped him, it was not the usual one and it rung faint bells in his mind, but he could not place it. Stopping in his tracks he jumped back and looked around, as he landed on top of a pile of crates. Who was there? It wasn’t the jokers lackeys or anyone else, no one made it this far into his city; no one he didn’t allow that was. Could someone have snuck in while he was off dealing with newest recruits? No, that was impossible. He would have been tipped off or something. With robberies, murders, and something above the usual robberies and murders that happen here.  
A scuff and the almost unnoticeable flash of a gun jerked him from his ponderings as he dodged just in time for a bullet to dance off the crate he had just abandoned. Flipping he heard another and a sharp pain exploded in his right thigh. Crying out in shock and pain he did his best to land but his leg gave out and he fell to the ground soaking up the blood and rain water. 

“Look at yesterday's news.”

There was a raspy voice that made Dick snap his head up to get a look at the offender's face, but much to his dismay there was a red mask covering it all. So he would have to rip it off of his face if he wanted to I.D. him. Moving his body so he could try to get up but as soon as he put weight on the leg, the red hot fire reached through him causing him to buckle once more. Damn, it went in deeper than usual, but either this man had exceptional aim or he got really lucky. 

“Who...are you.”

“Name is Red Hood. But question.”

“Answer.”

“How do you put a bird in a cage?

“What?” 

There was a flash and then another shot rang out dancing though the storm intermingling with the thunder. The pain made his vision dance as he fell back clutching his double shot leg, crying out in agony. It ripped through his defences and toppled down his restraint as he opened one eye to look the unmoving mask in the face. There was a chuckle as the gun was being put away, before the sadistic voice came to life. 

“You clip its wings.” 

Nightwing had a look of pure horror cross his face as he struggled to get up on once more before the singing of a sharpened blade pierced his left shoulder causing him to fall once more. Groaning he grasped onto the offending hand and twisted before summoning up his courage and rise to his feet. A shocked gasp as he then crumpled into himself and fell on his knees. Something was not right; it felt like his entire energy got cut in half. 

“Come on little birdy why aren't you laughing?” 

Opening his mouth to make a remark fell short before he could hardly breath. Locking eyes with the villain Nightwing fell lifeless to the sodden dirt next to the abused copy of the news. Blue eyes fluttered closed as the body shivered, he knew he had been drugged and he could see the van pulling away. They had used him as a distraction and he fell for it. Damn it! A black cloud consumed his waking mind forcing him to fall into the sweet relief of sleep. 

There he was the proud Dick Grayson in his new charade as Nightwing. Being above the rest of his team, doing things all alone. Taking the first shot and seeing him move, old nostalgia rang through him. Watching that same body many years before hand. Before he filled out so deliciously so; when lean muscle moved with him in the air as if gravity did not touch him. Jason eyed him with growing hunger, as it was hidden under his emotionless mask. Keeping his real feelings at bay, keeping who he was hidden. It was better if the little dickie bird didn’t know; it would kill him if he found out right? Or would he wanted to kill him again.  
Jason had made sure to line up the shots, one to distract, and the other to pin. Once the agile hero was on the ground Jason got up and moved closer at the beautiful beast. Glorious curves highlighted by the suite glistening in the rain as the sight of red pure blood flowed from the wound. It wouldn’t kill him or cripple him in any way, but it would keep him off the street for a while at least. Yes, he still had a job to do; keep the masked crusader at bay while the van is loaded and then he would get his share of the spoils. Always going for the cash, he may be a fucked up man but he would not do that to an innocent girl and he would later go back and kill all those scumbags and take the rest of the money.  
The rest of the time flew, from the haziness in his own brain as he was getting a headache now after dealing with him Jason saw him try to move and he pulled out his trusty metal biting bitch before plunging it into his shoulder. The sleeping drug would take effect and he would be out like a light. By the time he woke Jason and the warehouse would be history. Watching him fall he got a grim satisfaction from it and kicked him once or twice in the ribs for good measure. Feeling like he was more powerful than him for the briefest of moments he chuckled and watched the van go before going over and wondering into the building. The annoying pitter-patter of the rain on his helm was no longer an issue and he enjoyed that.  
It was an open space with old car stains littering the floor, on the first glance it was a warehouse. Crates full of nothing stood around, stacked or being moved, there were workers here to make it look like it was ‘working’ and the head man of the whole shebang was keeping it down, that there was no production from the place, but the human trafficking paid the bills nicely and lined the big boys pockets. Scuffing his boots over the broken and chipped concrete, glancing around and peeking into the back rooms where the girls were held and chained, making sure there was no one left. It was a vast room with mattresses and littered with bodily fluid stains, but Jason was thankful for his filter on his mask. He didn’t have to smell it. 

If someone paid him enough he would have taken these scumbags down, but they offered a pretty penny and he wouldn’t turn down some nice cold hard cash to help pay for his play toys. Red Hood did go through quite a few of them and ammo is not cheap for some of them, neither is the fuel. Lighting his lighter he picked up an unused tampon and pulled it out of its protective casing dipped it into gasoline he had lined up and then lit it before letting it fall into the gas that was saturating the few pillows that were laying around. This place was littered with gas traps, it would be an exploding inferno in a matter of minutes. So what did he do? He hightailed it outta there. Before pausing and looking at the fallen bird and pressing the distress beacon built into the belt. The big bats would be there soon, knowing that Dick didn’t call for distress very often unless he was on the verge of dying. Which tonight he kind of was.  
Chuckling he walked out and hid on the nearby rooftop, Bruce was in town since he was worried about Dick and he knew he would be late for something. Being the punctual bastard, that Dick was. But much to his surprise not only did batman show up but he had a new Robin! Grinning he knew that he had a bit to catch up on, since when was there another little one running around in bright green kevlar spandex. Maybe the Joker was right about this one. Jumping off he hopped over to the bike and continued on his way on his way out of town to meet up with those pigs and making sure they get what they deserve and either way he was walking out with more money in his pocket than what he started with. 

 

“Batman! His vitals are dropping!”

There was a cry from a frightened boy, and a quiet command from a gruff voice littered the inferno as the sirens wailed in the distance. Dick was out cold and would not wake for some time, but the infection was starting to set in weather they wanted it to or not as he was in a filthy area and being already cold enough his body was going into shock.


	2. Uncertain Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is found and just concerned Batfamily fluff. Worried Batman and Robin really. Don't worry he is not dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was inspired to continue on with this and I really wanted to get if off the ground before I lost my inspiration to write. Again don't own the characters just the plot. R&R Thanks!

Breathing in and out as his slumbering breath misted up the mask that covered the other half of his face. Bruce and Damian had barely sat down for a stake out at Nightwing's apartment when their distress beacon lit up. The bigger man had told Damian to pack up their gear, he had found him. But worry had seeped into the once stoic man's voice as there was a slight lilt to it as the tone seemed less forced and softer.  
Bruce was not going to lie to anyone, for his heart did skip and nearly stop when he saw Dick lying lifeless upon the rain-soaked the ground. As the water blended out the hue to a more of a crimson ombre effect on the polluted ground. Dark hair was matted to the paling face that was hidden behind a mask that he himself created for him. His footsteps were quiet and muffled as he looked at the warehouse and he knew that Dick should not have come here alone. When could he learn that he could rely on his team that he has built? Nightwing had built not one but two teams, lead them through thick and thin. After all this time did he not feel like he could even rely on any of his brothers? That thought alone sent pangs of sadness through his heart, as he knew who he got those traits from. If he had even thought about yelling at him about that, he would have to yell at himself for that matter as well. 

“Batman! His vitals are dropping!”

That voice from his son snapped him out of his thoughts as he realized now was not the time for self-reflection. Mentally kicking himself he rushed over and knelt down on the ground and letting his bigger, warmer, and gloved hands press against his neck. A stern line appeared on his face as if he was aging ten years by the second before he told Damian to get the batmobile and he would be here trying his best to save his first son. Not knowing what was in his son's system was not in his mind at least not yet anyway. He was more concerned at the well-placed shots on his leg and the precision of the blade that pierced through the only few weak points of their suites. That would have to mean that someone knew the layout of their suites, would have to know the schematics and would have to know when they were open.   
Picking him up worry punched him in the gut even harder when he realized how light he had become. When was the last time he embraced him or even talked to him as a son or as a human being? He should know the welfare of his last remaining sons. That was his job as a mentor and parent weren't it? To look after them and make sure they are eating? Lifting him up he scanned his lean, and now rain-soaked body. Signatures appeared on his LCD screen as the first responders were making their way to the fire. It was normally at this point they would be in there looking for any evidence of anything before it burned down. Now was not like the usual times because Dick was here in his arms starting to burn with a fever. 

“Come one kid. It doesn't take that long.”

His voice growled through stubborn clenched teeth; there was little he could do at this moment. His stock of first aid was in the batmobile and his usual doses of morphine he carried with him were empty from the skirmish from last week. Maybe, just maybe Nightwing had something on him. There was a sliver of hope, but it could stave off that growing stubborn fever until they made it back to at least his apartment, but he would do his best to get to the bat cave at this rate. Using a free clad hand, he felt around the muscular forearms until he found what he was looking for. For once the kid was in luck, he had one left. Pulling of the sterile cap of the needle he didn’t hesitate to inject it into the bare expanse of his son's neck. 

A barely audible hum was approaching and he gave a quiet sigh of relief as he knew and recognized that sound by heart. It was the sound of the car approaching turning around he nodded his head to Robin. A steady air seal breaking hiss alerting them that the carriers in the back were unlocking and would be the safest place for their fallen comrade to stay until they found a secure location. Striding over his light mesh boots negated all sound of his heavy body and alluded to no one that they were even present at all. Flashing lights could be seen reflecting off the broken windows and pools of rainwater. It was their cue to start leaving because being caught by officer Gordon or his men was the last thing Batman and or Nightwing needed for the night. When the kid woke he would ask him who or what was responsible for getting him into the mess and asking him why he went alone on such a big bust. It should have had trap written all over it.   
Quietly tucking in the slumbering man into the back seats; shutting and locking the door Bruce slid wordlessly into the driver's seat. Rainwater made tiny veins down his suite and leaving obscene puddles pooling in all crevices and dips that it could manage to find. Leather groaning against leather as either one of them shifted uncomfortably in the front captain seats. Glancing over Batman knew there were unspoken questions on the youngest ones tongue, but he also saw the confusion in the face as he was unsure to ask. Fear of jinxing the situation was ripe with him but also whether he would admit it or not the fear of losing his older brother, that's what he was reading from him anyway from his stiff posture to his twitch of his hands. 

Damian Wayne was not someone who felt fear easily, but Nightwing had been damn near unbeatable every time they fought. He had come close a few times out of their semi short but violent history together. It had taken a few beatings and chosen curse words thrown at each other to earn the respect of both of them. Being Robin meant that he could solve problems with his fists or his gear but this was something he could not fix with brute strength and it frightened him. Seeing him lifeless and so helpless like a wet kitten was something no one wants to see off their idol. But the ride itself was very intense as the way his father was gripping the wheel he knew he was white knuckling it and going as fast as he could go legally. Yes, they were granted permission to speed in a few cases but he knew even he was pushing the allowed limit. 

“Just floor it, dad. No one is going to pull us over.”

Figuring he better say something to get the man from not wandering too deep inside that mind of his. He and Dick were alike in that way, stubborn, but they both slightly stuck out their bottom jaw when they were wandering too far from reality in their own minds. Pleased at the slight increase in speed, leaning forward when the g-force allowed him too he knew that something he said got through. It was a short sentence, but probably only three or four of those words actually made it, though. Shrugging it off he was used to it and would repeat himself many times over before he resorted to slapping the offending person who was not listening when the probably should.   
A yawn had warmed the top and bottom of his lips as it was way past time he would have liked to be sleeping and the adrenaline was wearing off and fast. He may be an ex-assassin and a caped crusader, but his body was still growing and still demanding the hierarchy of teenage life. Food and sleep; everything else was a nice plus. Not even getting started on the few times he was almost caught masturbating by his father. That was a boner killer right there that was for sure. Imagine having that conversation with your crime fighting nearly impossible as a stone of a father. Rather having to give up his growing pet zoo before that conversation came play, Bruce didn’t worry; school and his other brothers had helped in that department.   
When he asked Dick how he learned so much he got kind of sad and said that he had experience with a few things. Before refusing to really talk about it much; he only got that way when they spoke of Jason. Something was starting to click in his overly tired hormone controlled mind that he really didn’t want it to, but it was an idea that kept warming to the front of his mind. The desire to ask that question out loud was almost consuming him whole, but he managed to swallow it down and close his eyes. Waking the next morning, he was baffled how that happened before jolting right out of bed and racing through the manner much to the butler's dismay; and to the infirmary. Once his eyes laid upon his slumbering older brother with his father and the doctor hovering over the slumbering wounded man did he sigh and lean against the wall. 

The fear of almost losing him had consumed him for a few moments there. Clad in just his sleeping batman pajama bottoms, he heard over to his right a quiet voice clears their throat and offers them some breakfast tea and some honey drizzled toast. Oh, right..Alfred was on his way to give him breakfast and he nearly knocked him over in his haste to get down here. Nodding his head and apologizing quietly for the disruption this morning all he got was a pat on the head and a warm smile. A shadow moved behind him as Alfred was startled with a quick scolding tone of ‘Master Tim’ and a flustered huff before making his way up the stairs trying not to be startled by the growing number of quiet boys in the house. 

“What happened I heard over the static that he was shot.”

“Yeah, twice in the leg and stabbed in the shoulder.”

“Ouch. I know his jokes are terrible, but no one had to go that far.”

“I know they are but how did they know where to strike. Bruce is worried about that as all of us should be as well.”

 

“You know that he would want us to not fret over him like worried he's right?”

“Yeah, but all of us can’t help it.”


	3. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wakes up and asks questions and Jason isn't ready to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this again. Writing bug has bit hard. Not my usual style for this fic but still a decent update. R&R don't own characters ect. Have fun!

Fading in and out of fever Dick was given time to reflect on past events that had transpired. Playing it on repeat within the confines of his mind trying to place a voice trying to place that feeling that arose. A feeling of familiarity a feeling that he knew this Red Hood. Though he was mentally unstable or just lead down the wrong path Dick could not help, but wonder and hope for the one person that he opened up to. The one person that he loved was back, it was the same feeling, but blaming it on the stubborn fever the thought was cast aside and not remembered when he woke. 

“He is waking. Get Alfred.” 

“Yes, Bruce.”

Bruce's lower voice came to the radar before he recognized Tim's voice. A quiet shuffle of feet gave note to the smaller and newer Robin was in the room as well. Did everyone spend their free time here watching him sleep? It was not the first time, though the obnoxious beeping of his heart rate would drive him downright batty before long he would learn to deal until the iron wielding butler and doctor said he could. Opening eyes to focus on a worried face of his mentor, strong brows knitted in confusion and quiet rage. Hiding something as well, holding a shadow in his eyes when he was not going to be as honest as he could be. Damien was over his father's shoulder looking down upon him with his signature frown plastered upon such a young face. 

“Bout time. Didn’t think a small fever would lay you up.”

“Glad..to see you too.” 

Having a mouth that was dry was painful, but trying to speak was something he figured he should have known. The Iv dripping in fluids he needed to stay alive and moving did little to quench the desert behind his parted chapped lips. A straw was lifted and the glorious flow of water was rushed in small greedy sips. Relief from that was short lived when his brain came to pass the pain from his wounds. A warm gentle hand pulled him out of his clenched eyes as Dick looked up into the kind eyes of Alfred and the injection of pain medication was a tide of ecstasy giving the battered body time free from pain. 

“You gave us quite the scare Master Dick.”

“Had to keep you all on your toes like I normally do.” 

“Do you know what happened?”

“Bruce...there was something off about him. He knew where I was going to land, he knew my weaknesses. Someone who I never have met before would know that, and he relies on brute force not mind games. We have met before haven't we Bruce.”

There was an elongated silence as the man in the hot seat was working on a way to feed the answers without bringing up the past. Without bringing out the truth. Locking eyes a lie was told, saying that they had tracked him as he was stalking Nightwing for some time like a true hunter as Red Hood liked to say. Observant yet hot-headed. Dick was pacified with the answer for now, but it would never last long. Some answers resounded with more honesty than lies can sound just like a lie coated in the truth. It was hard to distinguish from either at the moment as the pain medication was working and fogging up the brilliant mind. 

“Damien wouldn’t leave your side.”

“Shut it, Tim!” 

“What, it is true. Don’t worry though your fans won’t know.”

“Don’t have fans.”

“Hey, guys if you're going to have your spat about fangirls can you have it in a lower volume. My head still kind of hurts.”

Bruce and the rest nodded quietly as conversation would have a lull in volume for a while around the recovering hero. Suddenly a vibration from a cell phone drew the Batman away, there were a frown and anger etched onto his face. They all could see that though the med bay windows. Whoever was calling was lucky that they were not here otherwise they would be getting the Batman death glare that promised the next closest thing to death. Wishing you were dead and pissing yourself in fear. Straining ears to catch what was being said came up with nothing but muttered curses. Though Bruce never came back in Tim did quite frequently. When Damien was not in school or fighting crime he was there keeping Dick from escaping his bed like he was known for. It had only been a few hours after he woke up the first time and a quick power nap woke him up to an empty room, the day was not even over and Dick had cabin fever. 

Word had reached the Jokers ears that Nightwing still lived, but RedHood didn’t care he got paid and he had a new play to so he didn't even listen to the grand scheme much to the Joker's dismay. Feelings were still held inside of him, he was not completely broken as he liked to say he was. But that was going to be short-lived when he personally makes sure the Boy Blunder took no more breaths of the air he should not have been taking in the first place. Red Hood yawned behind the mask listening into the ranting and raving of the lunatic Joker ignoring poison Ivy and Harley. His time could be spent watching the bird or fixing his weapons. Being dismissed he did take out his phone and called the big man himself. 

“Speak.”

“Speaking deaf man. Nightwing still lives.”

“Yes.”

“Should I pay another visit?”

“No.”

“Why is that?”

“Because to him, Jason Todd is dead.”

“We both know that is not the truth Batsy.”

“It is the truth to him and he would be devastated to find out that it was you.”

“Or delighted.”

“Stay away from Dick, I mean it, this time, Todd.” 

“Is that a threat?”

“That is a promise.” 

Hanging up was not as satisfying as it would have been to slam the phone down but Todd would take what he could get. Pissing off the Bats was fun and was good enough for a while. He got his message out and he knew Dick would sense him and sense him and thus force Bruce’s hand to tell him the truth. Why was he so eager to see his face when he found out he was alive? Because it would destroy Batman from the inside out to see his favorite son in ruins emotionally once again. Thrown back into the pit he was drug from after his ‘death’. 

“One, two Todd is coming after you.  
“Three, four, better lock the door.  
“Five, six, pixie sticks.  
“Seven eight, lay em straight.  
“Nine, ten never love again.”


	4. FlashBacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing about old times and more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another update? I must be on a kick again. R&R feedback is always welcomed!

A few painstaking days of rest and Dick was ready to blow this coop, listening to your own heartbeat and stories from Tim and Damian for so long. It had been a while since he was laid up like this though last time he was stabbed in the abdomen and not in the shoulder, his leg Alfred said would take longer to heal then the shallower knife wound, the tearing was less severe and unlike his leg, there were no broken bones. Dick would give almost anything for something new to happen, anything. Someone dye batmans hair a different color again, that was funny to say the least to see the great Bruce Wayne with blond hair. A sudden pang of loss and pain entered him as he remembered who was the one to do such a feat. The only one who dared to do such a thing, Jason Todd. 

“Come on Dicky Bird! You know he is going to laugh at it eventually!”

“Eventually is the key term here Todd.”

“Ah don’t be a spoilsport, all you have to do is get the big man busy and I need time to switch a few things out is all.”

“What is your definition of I need time.”

“An hour.”

“You want me to keep him busy for an hour.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Come on. I will give you my desert for a week.”

“When he finds out it was you, you won’t be getting dessert for a week.” 

“I will let you use my quad for an hour.”

“Two.”

“You drive a hard bargain. Fine.”

A small smile formed on his face as he remembered that day clearly, the grin on Jason's face was infectious. It normally always was, the way it just beamed with mischief. No one knew when he was being happy or he had just done something and everyone should check their chairs for whoopie cushions. Snapping back to the small station that he was listening to; to fill the silence started to play the song ‘I will never Love Again’ from the Princess Bride. A scoff left him as he saw the irony and learning what Tim liked to listen to.   
“Welcome, my name is Richard Grayson.”

“So..you’re a Dick.”

“Todd.”

“Sorry Bruce.”

There was a condescending sneer to the smaller boy as he narrowed his green eyes at him. Dick could have sworn his heart skipped a beat that day. He wanted to hate him, he wanted to despise his replacement, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Jason was an orphan like him, had issues again like him. Walking around the manor was different to say the least, having an extra life an extra person was exciting except when the practical jokes started. Richard was busy studying for his preliminary exams for the private school he was attending and later that week Jason would be as well. If he wanted to do well and get into the top ten of his class, then Bruce would get him a real gym. A real gymnastics gym, the one he had been dreaming of for years.   
There was the knock on the door as that was to be expected this time of day as Jason was ready to do something fun and the goody-two-shoes Grayson seemed to be his favorite person to annoy. Knocking increased before he was forced to open the door to cease the annoying knocking only to be greeted with a lopsided smirk. There was never a boring conversation with the wild card, he just sat down on his bed and talked about this and that while Dick seemed to study better when Jason was there. He always knew when he was working himself into a tizzy and would tap him on the shoulder or say something and soon Alfred would have to boys running through the house with the happiest of grins on their face. 

“You can’t catch me, Dick!”

“I bet you I can Jason!”

“Boys, be careful up there. The banner is not a jungle gym.”

Of course, his warning was falling on deaf ears as they used the entire house as their romping ground. Normally when Bruce came back on or both boys would have another bruise or a scuff mark to be tended to. He would always send one to Alfred as he took the other, they always switched it up, this time, he had the big man himself. Following him he was concerned if he would get a scolding, this time, he never did before though that did little to quell the anxiety. 

“Have fun?”

“Kind of, until the end when we fought.”

“As usual.”

“He started it.”

“As usual.”

After that, they would stem into silence as he winced at the new rug burn he had acquired on his knee and the new bruise he would have on his chin to sport around the next few days. Of course, he was keeping an ice pack on his cheek for good measure otherwise, Alfred would do it himself. Though their time was short lived in the temporary happiness, the moment Todd took on the cowl as Robin, Dick did feel something inside of him break even though it had been a while since he had taken up the title of Robin. Bitterness at himself and Batman for the both of them driving the wedge.   
Snapping back to reality as his strained shoulder gave out a cry of protest with a searing pain he winced and relaxed his body, and swallowed down his tears. They had something before Jason passed, he was sure of it. His smile, his touch, his hair, his laugh and his damn obsession with explosions. A few crystal tears made their way down his cheek as he still felt the pain of how he felt at his funeral. It wasn’t fair! Closing his eyes, he wished for a day when his heart stopped hurting when the whole inside of him would close. It never came, but he hung his head oblivious to his secret visitor.

“I miss you, Jason Todd. I miss you so much.” 

Jason had snuck in when no one was there to obstruct his own path straight down to his Dicky Bird though he did give pause when his footsteps echoed. Looking through the glass pane, he spied the dark haired beauty. Though his features seemed to give away that he was lost in a thought or drugged up on pain meds he had no idea. But there was one thing he did know, was how beautiful he looked without his mask. He could see his nose, his eyes, and his lips. Dicks’ jaw was more defined and his blue eyes seemed to be duller than Jason last recalled.   
He remembered a more feminine Nightwing, one who was still so short for his age and still so skinny. Smiling softly, he would recall Grayson would say that his family were late bloomers even when Jason started to tower over him. It was shortly after when he was locked in the warehouse with the crazy man himself. Time sure flew as he gazed at the old boy wonder and thought about how betrayed he must have felt when he left the title as Robin. He never got a full story but enough out of both of them to know what went down. Shaking his head and playing with his white stripe he remembered a time when they were in this room when they were smaller after one of their most violent outings. 

“I’ll be alright Grayson.”

“I know that.”

“So why do you continue to fluff my already fluffed pillow like a worried mother.”

“Perhaps I am worried.”  
“Worried about what.”

“You.”

“I am flattered, don’t you trust me?”

“You got hurt because of me.”

“It wasn’t your fault you know that.”

“I should have waited a bit longer I would have seen him.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t do what?”

“The shoulda coulda woulda.”

That would give the raven haired male a pause as he would smile and stop fluffing the pillow and move on to making sure he had water, food, and enough comic books to read while he was healing up. It was a mere fracture of his arm, but being waited on hand and foot by a guilty Grayson wasn’t so bad either. Yes, he might have abused that power in hindsight but hey he got his first kiss out of his crush that same evening, though.

“Kiss me.”

“Like..on your cheek?”

“No on my lips.”

“W-Why?”

“Stop blushing, it is so I can heal faster.”

“I don’t think that is how it works.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, the books say..”

“Aww, who cares what the books say. Come on.” 

Though it took some convincing he did steal the kiss from the flustered male, and Jason decided right then and there to make him his no matter what. Someone so innocent and so pure didn’t deserve someone like him, but it just made him want him even more. The soft kiss of their lips meeting, his chapped ones meeting a nervously chewed pair it was less than ideal for a first kiss but it felt right. Jason had wanted more though he restrained himself not to because Dick moved out of the room muttering about his homework or some lame excuse. Though nothing would stop the smug look on his face to leave not even when the big man himself came in to see how he was doing.  
Pausing he looked closer and realized that his love was crying, the urge to run over there and embrace him was overwhelming. The surge of protection raced through him, as well as the anger for him being so perfect. How could he look so good even when he was in pain and crying? Why was he crying, though, he seemed so happy before? Tilting his head he heard the faint whisper as he clenched his jaw and looked at him.

“I am sorry, but I love you and I miss you too.”

Whispering back, he made his way out and to his bike as he sped down the road leaving behind small tears as they leaked down his face not daring to show emotion to anyone. He never dared to show the Joker what he was feeling or he would know what he was going to do. Jason thought he could just swing by seeing for himself that he wasn’t dead just laid up as he worked it out with the big man. Getting him off the streets for his own good, and he told Bruce to get his other bats off the streets too or he would make sure to kill these ones. Jason Todd had something big planned and he was going to make sure the city and the Joker never forgot him again.


End file.
